A little less human a little more vampire
by Amazingtunaisnotonfire
Summary: This is what happens when Patrick stump is turned into a vampire


Pete struggled up onto his knees as he stared at the stranger that was being thrown in the prison with him. He looked over at the person lying unconscious on the ground with dry blood smeared around his neck. Pete gasped and crawled over to the body to see what he could to save the person possibly.

He turned the man over so that he was facing him and quickly pulled back. It was his friend Patrick.

"No no no no," Pete whispered.

He reached a shaky hand out to feel patricks pulse point and felt nothing. He checked again to make sure he just couldn't feel it for some reason but it wasn't their.

Patrick was gone.

He didn't understand why they would put a dead body in jail. Unless...

"No," he whispered.

He stumbled back from Patrick's limp form and ran into the wall behind knocking his head and cutting it open. But that didn't matter because when his best friend woke he will be a monster. Like him.

Patrick gasped for breath as he opened his bloodshot eyes. He moved his hands to his parched throat. It didn't feel right to him. Almost like he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in years even though he had been drinking before the vampire hunt.

He bolted upright as he felt a soothing hand on his back. He turned his head he was facing whoever it was and hissed. He slapped his hand over his mouth and soon regretted doing that as his lip was now cut from his large pointed fangs.

"Wha...what's wrong with me?"Patrick asked panicked.

He carefully put his hands up to his mouth again and felt his canine teeth or at least where his new fangs were and quickly drew back his hands from his mouth.

He looked around the space he was in and found another person that must've been who had touched him before. He squinted his eyes and found he could see everything.

"Pete?"

Before Pete could reply the door was opened again and another person was thrown in with them.

"Be careful with him little Patrick," said the vampire who was guarding them.

Patrick looked at whoever it was and fell back. There was blood everywhere and he was hungry. He took deep breaths but with every breath came the smell of the blood, it was intoxicating. He stopped the breathing and just sat there with his eyes closed but all he could see behind his eyelids was the same crimson liquid flowing out of the human.

"Patrick," Pete said slowly approaching him "I am going to touch you. Is that okay?"

Patrick nodded so Pete grabbed both of Patrick's shoulders.

"Open your eyes."

Patrick obeyed and opened his eyes. Pete looked over at the guard who was looking at the other cells and then looked back at Patrick and whispered in his ear.

—

"Remember the plan," Pete asked.

Patrick nodded his head and closed his eyes again. That's when the guard decided he would come annoy them as the other prisoners weren't as exciting Pete guessed.

"Why hasn't your friend fed yet?" The guard asked.

Pete got up and walked to the cells bars and leaned on the wall.

"Well it could be because he doesn't want to become a vampire or he's asleep," Pete said.

"Wake him up then," Mr guard said.

"Patrick," Pete shouted turning to him "wake up!"

Patrick opened his eyes and stood up grabbing a stake out of his shoe. He then vamp sped to where Pete and the guard were talking and staked the guard who fell to the ground dead.

Pete reached through the bars and reached for the keys to the jail. He found them in the guards cold dead hands.

They both got up and went to the door unlocking it. Patrick looked at the person who was in there with them conveying no emotions.

He looked back at Pete. "What should we do with him?" He said pointing to the man.

Pete looked at the man and thought about what to do with him. "Just leave him here when he wakes he can hopefully escape."

They promptly exited the dandies lair with no problems. That is until they got outside. It was still dark and the vampires would soon come back as dawn was approaching.

"We should hurry before we get burnt to death," Pete said.

They quickly walked through the streets trying to find their way back to the other hunters. They only came across a few vampires who tried to attack them and each one ended up with either a stake or broken neck.

The sun was coming over the top of the buildings now and they weren't quite there yet and even worse Patrick hadn't fed yet and was hungry so whenever a car with a person in it passed he would have to take a break to not jump on that persons car and rip their car apart to drink their blood.

Pete stopped in front of a building they both recognised as the hunters headquarters. They opened the door and walked in.

"Patrick? Pete? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice.

Andy came from the kitchen. "Well if it isn't our favourite...what's wrong?" He asked looking at them worriedly.

Patrick was standing their as still as a statue trying to hold himself back from attacking the human hunters in the house. He closed his eyes as he felt his new fangs start to appear.

"Oh...oh," Andy said finally understanding. "I should probably go then." He said before promptly leaving the space.

"We should probably get you something before you rip everyone's throats out," Pete said looking over at Patrick worried.

"Go sit down and I'll make a mixture,"

Patrick walks to the couch slowly and seats himself down tense.

Pete walks back into the room carrying two bottles filled with the substitute blood mixture. He passed one of the mixtures to Patrick and drank his own.

Patrick shakily took the bottle and placed it up to his mouth taking a couple sips.

"Ew that is disgusting," Patrick said pulling the disgusting drink away from his mouth.

"Well yeah. It's not actual blood. It's only a mixture that sort of replaces it."


End file.
